


Love and Marriage

by prisonofmemories



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisonofmemories/pseuds/prisonofmemories
Summary: Ragetti just wants to know something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this waaaaaay back in 2007 *insert war flashbacks* and am now rescuing it from Davey Jones' locker (ie. my old LJ). Apologies in advance for my awful attempt at pirate dialogue.

"Oi, Pint?"

"Hm?"

"Have ye 'eard? Turner an' 'is lass got married on 'e Pearl."

"I was there, ye bleedin' idiot."

"Oh yeah."

"..."

"..."

"So?"

"Well, I was thinkin'..."

"'ere we go."

"I was thinkin' maybe...maybe we could do tha' 'swell?"

"Whot?"

"Gettin' married on a ship, Pinters!"

"I got whot ye said, ye ruddy bastard."

"Well?"

"Well whot?"

"Well, whoddaya think?"

"I think it's the most ridiculous thing I've ever 'eard."

"But Pint..."

"An' I think tha' this is jus' 'nother one of yer excuses to wear a bloody dress an' corset again."

"..."

"..."

"Ye got me, Pinters."

"Thought so."

"...still wanna marry ye, though."

"Fer fuck's sake, Rags!"

"'m sorry."

"Blow out 'e candles, would ye?"

"Awright."

 

"Pint? Pint?"

"Whot now?"

"Are ye 'sleep?"

"Whoddaya think?"

"Oh, right."

"..."

"Luv ye, Pinters. Till death do us part an' all."

"Luv ye too, Rags. Now shuddup an' go t'sleep or I'll personally take out yer left eye 'swell."

"G'night, Pint."

"G'night, Rags."


End file.
